Bowling, Now with Explosions!/Transcript
The voice: This is an announcement, due to budget cuts, this episode will be using puppets. Instead of being animated. Leafy: Hey Pencil, how is going? Pencil: Oh nothing, just looking at clouds. Leafy: Watching clouds, huh? You seem pretty bored. Lets do something fun, like jumping off a cliff! to Leafy and Pencil standing on the edge of a cliff Leafy: Pencil! I didn't mean that literally! Pencil: Oh so you didn't mean it literally? Leafy: No. Pencil: So we're not cliff jumping? Leafy: No. Pencil: Lets watch clouds with Pen! Leafy: Yeah! to Pen watching clouds Pen: Why infact I am! Pencil: Doing what? Pen: Oh, you know. Pen holding a pen Pen: Oh cool, I want one! Pencil holding a pencil Pencil: Awesome! Leafy: I want one too! Leafy holding a leaf Leafy: Yay! I have one too! (Stabbing sound) a pen stabbing Pen Pen: Ahhhhhhhhhh- a pencil stabbing Pencil Pencil: Ahhhhhhhhhh- Leafy with a weird face Leafy: (weird noises) Blocky: Hahaha, these losers look like they are having so much fun with their dolls! (Blocky pulls a pen out of Pen) Blocky: Yum! Pen: Ah, phew! (Blocky pulls a pencil out of Pencil) Blocky: Rarh! Pencil: Phew! (Blocky looks at Leafy with a weird face nervously, than takes the leaf out of Leafy hand) Leafy: (weird noise) Blocky: Yum! (Leafy's face turns into normal) Leafy: I've been recused! all four All four: Yayyyyy! Blocky with a weird face being stabbed by a pen, a pencil and is holding a leaf Blocky: (weird noises) Pen, Pencil and Leafy three turn to Blue Spongy Pen: What happened to you? Blue Spongy Spongy: Wah. all five Pencil: It's great to be puppets! All five: Yay! | This is awesome! | This is the best thing ever! life puppets fade into animation, Blue Spongy turns back into Spongy All five: April Fools! the Announcer Announcer: You were fooled weren't you? Haha. Leafy Leafy: Haha, even I was fooled! song plays the Announcer Announcer: Last episode, a flashback of Rocky vomiting in the barf bag Announcer: Rocky's barfing habits, a flashback of Bubble licking a stack of an ice cream cone, Ice Cube, vomit and cream held by pen Announcer: Bubble's love for ice cream a flashback of Leafy giving half of his taco to Pen Announcer: and Pen's cheating caused them to... the list of points of contestants Announcer: ...fall into... in to 'The Danger Zone' Announcer: ...the danger zone. Announcer: Now it's time to see which of the three of you will be eliminated. at stake song plays Announcer: So this time, we have a blueberry pie. Bubble: Yum! Announcer: But be gentle, because it's explosive. Pencil: A-explosive!? Announcer: So if you get some pie, you're safe. If you don't, you'll be eliminated. Anyways, we got 259 votes. Bubble: That's not very many! Announcer: No, it's not. Regardless, we've got a large crowd watching us today. shows the recommended crowd giant metal box suddenly drops down, blocking the recommended crowd Announcer: I like to keep things private. Moving on. shows the scoreboard and safe contestants arrow starts moving on the scoreboard Announcer: Since Pencil, Spongy, Firey, Blocky, Tennis Ball, Leafy, and Ice Cube were not in the Danger zone, they're safe. cakes cake hit Pencil and it explode cakes Ball, Ice Cube and Spongy's cakes hit them and explode Announcer: There are only two slices left. Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts